Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a light guiding plate, a backlight module and a display.
Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are mainstream panel displays in current market. In general, a backlight is used as a light source in the display for illuminating the liquid crystal display. Generally, conventional backlight modules include a backlight source constituted by LED, the light emitted from the backlight source passes through a light guiding plate such that the light source is converted as a surface light source. After the light is uniformized by a diffusion sheet, the light is emitted from the backlight module, and an image is shown by the light crystal panel. With the development of technology, it is more and more important to improve the quality of displays, and color gamut is an important issue.
At present, quantum dot is highly used for improving the color gamut of the backlight. Quantum dot is a 0-dimensional nano-material, which is constituted by a few amounts of atoms. The diameter of the quantum dot is usually in the range of 1-10 nm. Since electrons and holes are quantified, so that a continuous energy band becomes a separate energy level having the properties of the molecules. Thus, when they are excited, fluorescent can be emitted, so that the color gamut is further changed.
In a backlight module, fluorescent powders are replaced by a thin film of quantum dot. Then the thin film of quantum dot is loaded between the light guiding plate and a prism sheet so as to improve the color gamut of the liquid crystal display. However, the thin film of quantum dot is easily affected by external environment, such as moisture, so that the thickness of package needs to be thick (in general, the thin film of quantum dot has a thickness of greater than 210 m), and the edge of the film may become invalid. Thus, the application in electronic devices, especially thin mobiles phones, is limited.